familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Phillips County, Arkansas
Phillips County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 21,757. The county seat is Helena-West Helena. Phillips County is Arkansas's seventh county, formed on May 1, 1820, and named for Sylvanus Phillips, the area's first-known white settler and representative to the first Territorial Legislature of the Arkansas Territory. 237 people were lynched there in 1919 during the Elaine race riot, making Phillips County the site of the largest number of lynchings in U.S. history. The Helena-West Helena, AR Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Phillips County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (4.4%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 49 * Highway 1 * Highway 39 * Highway 85 Adjacent counties *Lee County (north) *Tunica County, Mississippi (northeast) *Coahoma County, Mississippi (east) *Bolivar County, Mississippi (southeast) *Desha County (south) *Arkansas County (southwest) *Monroe County (northwest) National protected areas * St. Francis National Forest (part) * White River National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} data]] As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 21,757 people residing in the county. 63.1% were Black or African American, 35.0% White, 0.3% Asian, 0.2% Native American, 0.4% of some other race and 0.9% of two or more races. 1.3% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 26,445 people, 9,711 households, and 6,768 families residing in the county. The population density was 38 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 10,859 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 59.04% Black or African American, 39.25% White, 0.43% from other races, 0.32% Asian, 0.17% Native American, 0.01% Pacific Islander, and 0.78% from two or more races. 1.44% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,711 households out of which 34.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.30% were married couples living together, 25.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.30% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.29. In the county the population was spread out with 32.20% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 23.20% from 25 to 44, 21.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 84.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 77.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $22,231, and the median income for a family was $26,570. Males had a median income of $24,675 versus $17,520 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,288. About 28.70% of families and 32.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 45.50% of those under age 18 and 26.20% of those age 65 or over. The Helena-West Helena statistical area had the largest drop in population, at −20.89%, of any statistical area in the country for the period 2000-2009. Education School districts serving Phillips County include the Helena-West Helena School District, the Marvell–Elaine School District, and the Barton–Lexa School District. Previously the Lake View School District served a portion of the county. On July 1, 2004, the Lake View district merged into the Barton–Lexa district. Previously the Elaine School District served another portion of the county. On July 1, 2006, the Elaine district merged into the Marvell district."Consolidation/Annexations of LEA's (1983-2010)." Arkansas Department of Education. Retrieved on March 2, 2011. Marvell Academy, a private school founded in 1966"About." Marvell Academy. Retrieved on March 2, 2011. as a segregation academy.,"Private Schools: The Last Refuge." TIME. Friday November 14, 1969. Retrieved on March 2, 2011. is in unincorporated Phillips County, near Marvell."Marvell Academy Principals." Manta. Retrieved on March 2, 2011. "645 Highway 243 Marvell, AR 72366." Communities Cities *Elaine *Helena-West Helena *Lake View *Marvell Town *Lexa Unincorporated places *Modoc *Poplar Grove Townships Notable people *Bruce Bennett, Arkansas Attorney General *Barry Williamson, attorney and member of the Texas Railroad Commission *Blanche Lincoln, U.S. Senator *Mark Lavon "Levon" Helm, drummer and singer for The Band See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Phillips County, Arkansas * Phillips County - Largest number of lynchings of any US County References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Phillips County, Arkansas Category:1820 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1820 Category:Arkansas counties on the Mississippi River